Get your kicks
by MoOonshine
Summary: Man VS Wild. Blackie m'a proposé "Petite relaxation d'après mission" comme titre mais j'estime que cela fait un meilleur résumé. Lemon Bear Grylls/Simon Reay.


A mon avis, ça va être le premier d'une longue série...

Merci à BlackStorm pour sa bêta et à Sara pour m'avoir lancé dans ce fandom ! En espèrant que ce lemon te plaise !

* * *

><p>L'hôtel n'était peut-être pas le mieux référencé du coin, mais après cinq jours passés en Equateur, il valait un quatre étoiles.<p>

Simon était allongé sur le lit; il s'y était laissé tomber après sa douche et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Bear, après son check-up habituel auprès d'un médecin s'était précipité dans la salle de bain. Et il y était depuis une bonne heure et quart. Mais il l'avait amplement mérité. Ils avaient tous mérité une bonne douche et un bon lit avant de retrouver l'Angleterre.

Simon était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni Bear revenir dans la chambre. Il gémit en sentant deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules.

-Tu as des nœuds gros comme mes poings.

-Laisse-moi deux jours pour récupérer. Un bon bain et une vraie nuit de sommeil dans mon lit et ça n'y paraîtra plus.

Bear sourit.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

-C'est que ça fonctionne. J'suis toujours d'attaque pour un tournage.

-Et pour ce que j'ai en tête ? demanda Bear en déposant une série de baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant.

Simon se retourna et attira Bear à ses lèvres.

-Toujours avec toi.

-Tous les jours que Dieu fait, je me demande comment je peux t'inspirer une telle confiance.

-Moins de mots plus d'action.

Bear sourit et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de Simon, fondant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Simon poussa un soupir en sentant le poids sur ses cuisses. Il retint de peu un gémissement quand Bear bougea, se frottant à lui.

-Tu portes une chemise, s'étonna Bear en glissant son doigt le long du col, effleurant le cou, ressentant le rythme cardiaque rapide de l'homme allongé sous lui.

-C'est tout ce qu'il me restait de propre.

-Tu aurais pu ne rien mettre.

-Dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, tu rêves!

-Il t'arrive de ne rien porter chez moi.

-Pas pareil… Et puis, tu adores me déshabiller.

-J'avoue, répondit-il en ôtant un à un les boutons de la chemise.

-On s'en est bien sortis, cette fois-ci.

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? Je te déshabille et tu parles boulot?

Simon se mit à rire.

-Désolé. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit…

-Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne penses plus à rien.

-Promesses. Promesses.

Bear plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Les murs sont loin d'être épais. Va falloir faire attention.

-La dernière fois, c'était de ta faute.

-Je ne me rappelle pas être celui qui criait !

Simon mit fin à la conversation en donnant un coup de reins brusque, faisant grogner Bear.

-Je vois que monsieur est pressé.

La seule réponse de Simon fut un nouveau coup de reins. Bear le saisit par les hanches et inversa leur position. Simon se retrouva donc assis sur lui.

Le caméraman sourit et enleva leurs deux boxers. Bear porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les humecta rapidement tandis que Simon se frottait délicieusement à lui.

-Vas-y...

-Pas encore.

-Michael... gémit Simon en attrapant le poignet de Bear et en guidant sa main jusqu'à entre ses cuisses. Vas-y, ronronna-t-il en faisant glisser les doigts contre lui.

Bear le plaqua contre son torse avec son bras gauche tandis que la main droite commençait son œuvre. Simon arrivait tant bien que mal à empêcher les sons de sortir de sa bouche, mais lorsque Bear ajouta le troisième doigt, la tension fut telle qu'il le griffa violemment à la poitrine tout en enfouissant sa bouche dans le cou de son amant pour étouffer son cri.

Bear pouvait sentir les battements de cœur frénétiques de son cameraman. Il l'attira doucement à ses lèvres et le redressa.

-À ton rythme.

Simon posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Bear et se redressa. Il se plaça au-dessus du sexe tendu et le guida en lui. Il se laissa pénétrer doucement, serrant les dents pour retenir tout gémissements.

Il baissa les yeux vers Bear. Il le fixait de son regard si calme, semblant pleinement profiter de la vue.

Simon se força à respirer par le nez, les gouttes de sueur coulaient sur sa peau. Bear le remplissait totalement et les mouvements étaient encore douloureux, son corps ne s'étant pas encore habitué à cette présence étrangère.

Mais il voulait briser le masque calme et serein de Bear. Être celui qui le ferait craquer.

Il prit une grande respiration et se releva avant de se relaisser entièrement retombé sur Bear. Il accompagna ce mouvement d'une rotation des hanches qui eut l'effet escompté puisque Bear ne réussit pas à contenir son gémissement.

Simon dut afficher un air satisfait car Bear sourit à son tour.

-Oh, tu veux jouer à ça.

D'un seul mouvement des jambes, il renversa Simon sous lui et, capturant sa bouche, accéléra brusquement la cadence. Simon avait l'impression de se noyer sous les vagues de sensations qui déferlaient en lui.

Et comme d'habitude, il s'en remit entièrement à Bear. Passant ses bras autour de son cou pour rester conscient dans cette réalité.

Le rythme imposé par Bear était soutenu et Simon avait de plus en plus de mal à garder pied. Il sentit la jouissance montée en lui. Pour refréner ses cris, il planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Bear. Un puissant frisson le parcourut alors, le laissant ensuite pantelant et en sueur, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Il eut à peine conscience des derniers coups de butoir qui amenèrent son amant à la jouissance. Bear se retint de s'affaisser sur le corps de Simon et se laissa glisser à côté.

Le silence dans la chambre du motel n'était brisé que par leurs respirations rapides et saccadées. Ils restèrent silencieux, épuisés de leur semaine et de leur nuit. Simon tira le drap sur lui, faisant sourire Bear.

-Quoi?

-J'en reviens pas à quel point tu es pudique.

-C'est pas ça. C'est juste... Je suis pas aussi exhibitionniste que toi. Imagine que Dave ou Danny débarquent ?

-Ils le feront pas. Et puis même, ils savent parfaitement ce qu'on vient de faire.

Simon ne répondit pas et s'installa contre Bear.

-Tu vas faire quoi une fois rentré?

-Voir mes garçons. Je vais les emmener pêcher. Et toi?

-Au studio. On va finaliser l'émission. Choisir les bonnes prises.

-Tu es un accro du boulot, toi!

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu es un véritable masochiste!

-Avoir mal c'est être vivant.

-Il y a d'autres façons de se prouver qu'on est vivant, non? demanda Simon en relevant la tête vers Bear et en laissant ses doigts parcourir la poitrine de son amant.

Bear regarda son cameraman.

-Comme quoi?

-Passer du temps avec des personnes auxquelles tu tiens.

Le regard de Bear ne refléta aucune émotion, alors Simon jugea bon de préciser.

-Tu sais, avec les gens que tu aimes...

-J'aime aussi faire ça. C'est juste... Moins grisant.

-Moins d'adrénaline? Tu es un véritable junkie.

-Tu peux parler. Tu l'es devenu également, je te rappelle !

Simon sourit.

-Ta faute, répondit-il en retenant avec difficulté un bâillement.

-Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Et à cause de qui, dis moi ? Qui m'a fait crapahuter en Equateur pendant 5 jours? J'ai le matériel à porter, moi!

-Avoue que tu prends ton pied avec ce job.

-Pas qu'avec le job.

Bear se saisit avec douceur de ses lèvres.

-Je l'avais remarqué.


End file.
